Heal me
by MissAnderson92
Summary: A story about Paige and Chris's relationship (If there becomes one) not forgetting the usual Halliwell drama. Chris has sworn to himsefl to protect Paige at all costs, can he live up to it? All normal characters included. Paige and Chris are NOT related! 3 Summary sucks but please read.


**Heal me**

**A/N: WELCOME one and all! Although not my first Charmed story there are a few things I need to point out to you all. **

**I WILL be making up demons, names and powers etc.**

**Chris is NOT related to the Halliwells (I will explain his backstory)**

**This is going to be my own interpretation of how that series (series's) should have gone. It is unlikely that any demons or demonic fights in the show will be mentioned. I fully intend to rattle off into my own world. **

**This is a Paige/Chris story. Please do remember that I have stated that they aren't related!**

**If there are any questions please feel free to ask **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED. I ONLY OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR DEMONS I MAKE UP (INCLUDING POWERS) AND MY STORYLINE. THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND PLOT AE NOT MINE. SHAME REALLY **

**Seriously?!**

"You can't be serious?" Paige hissed from her position behind Chris. The tunnel walls around them were dark but she could just make out what was up ahead. "Dorans?"

"If you don't shut up they'll notice us. I'd much rather have the element of surprise wouldn't you? Or do you want to go home and wait to be attacked?" He snarked, whipping quickly around to face her. However he quickly regretted snapping when he took in the pained look on her face.

"I'm leaving" Her words were quiet and it was like the bottom fell out of his stomach. As she turned from him he caught a glimpse of unshed tears in her eyes and knew he'd gone too far.

"No wait!" His hand shot out and grabbed her arm "I'm sorry" Her glare was icy, her cheeks wet as she turned to face him.

"I won't stand here and let you talk to me like that. Its four in the morning, you dragged me out of bed to help you and then do nothing but shout at me and make nasty comments. Well I am done. I don't deserve this. I am the only one taking you being here seriously, not questioning you and trusting you whole heartedly. Perhaps you could try treating me with some respect." A few tears slid down from her tire eyes as she rubbed her hands together to gain some heat.

"You're cold?" He realised suddenly that she was still only in her pajamas. Her short sleeved top did nothing to keep her body temperature up and they were in one of the coldest parts of the underworld. Pushing her back along the corridor they were in, he sighed in relief when he spotted the alcove he'd seen on the way. Pulling her gently into it, he quickly shrugged off his black coat before wrapping it around her shoulders and rubbing her arms gently. "Why didn't you tell me you were freezing?" She shivered and avoided his gaze as she sat down with her back against the wall.

"I tried, remember? You kept telling me to shut up." Guilt flared up in him. He did remember that she had been trying to tell him something. Had he realised she was freezing to death he may have actually listened.

Crouching down next to her, he lifted his hand to her cheek. Turning her head to face him and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I am really sorry" and for once in his life, he was telling the truth. He hated it when Paige was upset. Of all the people in the world, of all the death he'd seen; the one thing he hated most of all was the young witch hurting. Realising she hadn't said anything he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her expecting to meet her eyes. The sight before him was beautiful. Paige was asleep, her head pressed into his hand, his coat was slightly too big for her and she'd snuggled down into it. Deciding that the demons could wait another day, he gently tucked one arm under her knees and one behind her back and lifted her from the floor. She stirred slightly and leant into his chest as he orbed them back to her bedroom. Keeping her supported he managed to free one arm and use it to pull back her duvet, the red material thick between his fingers. Placing her down into her bed, he then tried to remove his coat but she only snuggled into it further. Smiling slightly he covered her up and moved away to orb back to P3. As the beginning of the blue orbs began to appear, he could have sworn he heard her moan his name.

Back at P3, Chris laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was furious with himself. He'd been so obnoxious to Paige this evening and she was right to call him up on it. She WAS the only person that trusted him, cared for him and listened to him and in return he was treating her badly. The strange thing was that he cared about her, really cared about her. Carrying her in his arms tonight had felt so right. The way her red hair fell around her shoulders, her beautiful eyes filled with moisture. Hell she looked so sexy in his coat, he'd never get that image out of his head. It was a shame she didn't feel the same. Ever since he'd travelled back to this time period he'd wanted her. So confident and gorgeous, she was everything he'd dreamed of and more. He didn't mean to be so nasty to her, but he had a mission. Saving Wyatt from turning evil would change the future for the better. It would save anyone. He and Paige were close in the future, but his feelings were nothing compared to how they were now. God she was beautiful. He had to change, be nicer to her. He wouldn't be able to see her cry again, the pain he'd felt had been like a white hot poker through his chest. He would protect her and do what was needed at the same time. Even if she didn't return his feelings, he would protect her with his life. Paige would get special treatment from now on.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x

Paige woke abruptly, her chest was heaving and her face was flushed. Glancing at the time she noticed it was almost midday. Struggling out of bed she wearily shrugged out of her clothes grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower she returned to the room in just her towel and attempted to find something to wear. Noticing she hadn't made her bed she snatched up the clothes she'd been wearing, suddenly she realised she'd been wearing a coat when she'd woken… Chris's coat. Memories came flooding back, the underworld, the chilly air, Chris being nice and wrapping her in his coat. How had she got home? Had he fought the demons alone? Panic bubbled up inside of her and she let out a call of distress.

"Chris? CHRIS?" blue orbs appeared in front of her and before he'd even properly materialised he had thrown herself into his arms. He caught her despite his shock and instantly became worried.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was easy to spot and she picked up on it. But she continued to hold him, fear keeping her still.

"We were in the underworld and then I was here and you were gone. Did you fight them alone?! Are you hurt?!" Rubbing her back soothingly he suddenly realised what she was wearing, or rather what she wasn't wearing. Her towel left little to the imagination and she was pressed up tightly against him, He had to take several deep breaths before being able to answer.

"I didn't go back, I brought you home and then went back to P3. I'm okay hon" The word slipped out without thought but if she noticed she said nothing.

"You orbed us home? Why didn't I?" The feeling of his arms wrapped around her in this moment jolted her into another memory. "You carried me" She whispered.

"Yes" He breathed back, the sexual tension in the room rising.

"Oh god, but I'm so heavy" She laughed slowly.

"I assure you you're not." His tone was serious and it caused her to meet his smouldering eyes.

"Well… Thankyou" She hugged him once more before stepping away.

"It was my pleasure" He mumbled quietly, trying not to gaze over her body. Her eyes locked with his and he knew he'd been caught staring. She chuckled and mentioned putting on some clothes. "I'll go make you some lunch"

"You don't have to" She smiled.

"I want to".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x

**A/N: So theres the first chapter. Let me know what you think. I have much more to come **

**Andie xxx**


End file.
